


Bad Trip

by mobheroacademia



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, also they're supposed to be 13 in this, i hope it's in character :(, this is just a vent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobheroacademia/pseuds/mobheroacademia
Summary: Diego was immediately woken up by the muffled sobs coming from the room next to his. Klaus. Something wasn’t right.It was a mistake. Klaus has taken too many. Instead of the floating feeling he wanted it was like he was sinking.orKlaus has a bad trip and Diego tries to help.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Bad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the biggest thing i want to convey right away is DPH IS BAD BENADRYL IS BAD DO NOT DO BAD DRUGS PLEASE BE SAFE IF YOU EVER DO DRUGS :( i don't condone drug use or unsafe habits this is just a dumb vent fic please stay safe everyone <3

Klaus was so stupid, so stupid to try it.

He knew if he had enough DPH he could trip, he was so empty, so lonely. He’d used up all his money on drugs and used up all his drugs in an attempt to silence the voices.

Klaus’ shaky hands fumbled through the bathroom drawers, searching for some pill bottle, something with DPH in it. Once he found Benadryl he was set. How many was he supposed to take again? 10? He shook his head, that sounded wrong. Klaus shook the bottle into his hand, counting out 16 pills. Sounded about right.

Diego was immediately woken up by the muffled sobs coming from the room next to his. Klaus. Something wasn’t right.

It was a mistake. Klaus has taken too many. Instead of the floating feeling he wanted it was like he was sinking. Voices surrounded him, louder than ever. He clasped his hands over his ears, shaking his head and crying. He wanted them to disappear, go away go away go away. He opened his eyes that had been squeezed shut, his room subtly twisting and morphing in front of him. Bugs were crawling everywhere. They were on the walls, on the bed, everything was turning into spiders. Klaus didn’t hate spiders. Of course, he didn’t really like them either. He cried harder, he wanted out he wanted out he wanted out he didn’t want to be here anywhere but here he needed out.

“Klaus?” a soft voice asked from outside the door, bringing Klaus partly out of his haze. The door cracked open and Diego peered in, clearly worried for his brother.

“Di-I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Klaus sniffled, curling in on himself more. He didn’t want to be seen like this, he was already the weakling of the family. Diego was probably more sensitive than Klaus, even, but at least he knew how to veil it. He could fake emotions in a way Klaus could never.

“Klaus wh-” Diego was clearly starting to panic upon seeing his brother, curled up crying, his body glistening in a cold sweat only illuminated by the string of lights above his bed. “What did you do?” he barely managed to complete his sentence.

“I took some pills, I think I took to-o many..” Klaus choked on his words, his body shaking uncontrollably. His eyes widened when he saw Diego approaching him, his vision still shifting. Nothing seemed okay, it was all cold and numb, his heart was racing, “I’m sorry don’t hurt me I didn’t mean to-”

Diego hesitated, “I’m not gonna hurt you Klaus, I wa-anna help,” he assured, moving in to sit on the bed with Klaus. “We should tell mom or dad. When did you take them? And what did you take?”

Klaus shook his head vigorously, “Not dad-no, don’t tell dad…”

“Answer me, Klaus, what did you take?”

“B-Benadryl? I took... 16? Maybe more? I dunno,” he let his head fall back and hit the wall, wiping away his tears, “T-took em at 11?”

“Okay, okay I-I’ll check the bottle for what to do, don’t move, okay?” Diego said, brushing some of Klaus’ hair out of his face. He pressed his lips together to stifle a sob and nodded, so Diego ran to the bathroom for the pill bottle.

Diego’s eyes scanned over the bottle once, twice, he still couldn’t find anything about side effects, overdoses, nothing. Meanwhile, Klaus was not faring very well in his room alone.

The voices were getting loud again. With no one else to focus on, Klaus’ eyes darted around the room; the room shifted and the corners of his vision darkened more and more. His mouth felt so dry, his stomach was churning, he felt like there were spiders on him, on everything. It was all cold and numb, like he was stuck under a layer of ice, submerged in the frigid water and unable to breathe.

Diego couldn’t come back soon enough, but he didn’t exactly have good news for his brother. More urgently now, he opened the door and scrambled to Klaus’ side.

  
“Klaus, we need to get mom now. You could have a-a seizure or so-omething. You need a doctor,” he insisted, his grip on Klaus’ shoulder making his brother gasp, once again brought halfway out of his trance.

Klaus shook his head, “I ca-an’t. I can’t tell her, dad will find out he-he’ll hurt me, he’ll cut me off from everyone I  _ can’t,”  _ he sobbed, gripping onto his brother’s shirt, his knuckles white from how strong his grip was. He pulled Digeo close, retracting into himself more as he cried into his shirt.

Diego was surprised, of course, but he let his arms rest around Klaus’ small frame, much smaller than his own… “Klaus, we gotta get help. I don’t want you to get hurt-”

“Can we just… st-stay like this for a bit… please, Diego?” watery eyes met anxious ones and Diego softened, holding his brother a bit closer.

“Yeah, Klaus, I’m here for you,” Diego rubbed circles into Klaus’ back, his brother shaking and melting into the touch. The poor boy was probably so deprived of affection, only regarded as the biggest failure of the group, he’d truly believed his only option was to escape through drugs.

“I love you, Klaus.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was completely unbeta'd and i didn't even proofread it after writing it so lmk if i made any mistakes kdjhfsadjfh
> 
> ALSO! let it be noted after this fic ends diego most definitely gets klaus to their mom to have his stomach pumped, please get medical attention if you ever find yourself in this kinda situation :(


End file.
